Lost and Found
by araiiel
Summary: Ditengah kehancuran, tanpa teman dan kepercayaan, mereka hilang- dan saling menemukan. #OwaseraAnthology. Day 5: Kawan atau Lawan.


Lost and Found

Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami.

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

GureShin. AU. OOC. Setting antah berantah. Typo(s). Amat sangat abal naninu.

 **Didedikasikan untuk** #OwaseraAnthology, prompt yang diambil adalah  
5) Kawan Atau Lawan.

Selamat membaca.

/ Ditengah kehancuran, tanpa teman dan kepercayaan, mereka hilang- dan saling menemukan./

* * *

Ia menghirup udara bersih tanpa campuran asap granat untuk pertama kali dan melihat pergelangan tangannya. Garis nadi di bawah kulit pucatnya berwarna biru pekat.

Ia berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Sebersit kenangan tertinggal di dataran cokelat yang berbau mesiu tiap kali ia mengambil langkah untuk menjauhi medan perang.

* * *

Tempat persembunyian pertama Shinya setelah kabur berhari-hari adalah gubuk kecil berdinding kayu yang kalau dilihat oleh sekilas cukup untuk menampung satu keluarga inti. Ditemukan dalam keadaan tak terurus. Tenggelam ditelan ilalang dan bunga-bunga liar warna pelangi. Kotor. Berdebu. Usang. Jadi Shinya memilih mensucihamakan tempat itu, membuatnya layak huni. Sendirian.

Lalu, saat matahari pertama mengambang di horizon dan senja melebur, ia masuk. Mengunci slot pintu dua kali. Menutup daun jendela. Membuat barikade seadanya dari barang-barang tua. Mengejutkan juga bagaimana perabotan rumah tangga masih tersedia− walau dalam kondisi tidak sempurna. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu tidur di luar, beralaskan tanah dan beratap gemintang. Juga, ia harus memastikan keamanannya malam ini saat terlelap nanti. Tentara batalion yang ia khianati ada jauh di utara, tapi tak ada salahnya berjaga, bukan?

Rembang petang terlihat redup, ia memperhatikan dalam diam sampai lembayung luruh seutuhnya. Terpukau. Hidupnya selama di karantina militer tidak pernah mengizinkannya merasakan keindahan panorama alam, entah mentari terbit atau terbenam. Hal itu tidak membuatmu semakin gesit membunuh lawan, mereka bilang begitu.

Shinya masih setia memandangi langit syahdu saat tiba-tiba suara teriakan menggema. Menembus radius jangkauan pendengarannya. Shinya terperanjat.  
Suara itu tidak terlalu jauh, ia yakin. Memperkirakan arah datang dan tingkat oktafnya, mungkin sekitar dua ratus meter ke arah barat. Hutan lebat dengan pepohonan gigantis rapat yang Shinya lalui tadi.

Ia bimbang. Haruskah ia tetap diam, atau datang menolong?  
Seseorang itu mungkin saja sekarat, atau dalam bahaya besar. Ditambah penerangan satu-satunya hanya dari sinar redup selena di angkasa. Hutan luas pastilah menjadi habitat hewan buas. Kawanan serigala, atau macan yang berburu mangsa, bisa dengan mudahnya menyergap. Shinya dapat membayangkan dengan sempurna bagaimana daging akan koyak, menampakkan tulang siap dipatahkan. Anyir darah akan memenuhi udara bak sinyal pemanggil bagi binatang lain. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan mengendus hawa keberadaan Shinya, terhalangi satu pintu kayu, dan krass− benang hidupnya akan tergunting.

Atau Shinya bisa pergi. Menyelamatkan siapapun yang berteriak tadi. Menjadi pahlawan− impiannya sejak kanak-kanak, meskipun Shinya tahu diri kalau ia tak lebih dari prajurit memalukan yang melarikan diri karna tak mau membunuh lagi.

Shinya menentukan pilihan. Berlari kembali di bawah cahaya bulan sampai di bukaan hutan. Ia mencari. Memindai sekeliling setajam elang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Shinya masuk lebih dalam, menebas ranting dahan, menyibak semak-semak.  
Shinya sudah hampir menyerah setelah beberapa lama, namun kemudian, sebuah tangan menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Kencang. Teriakannya tertahan.  
Seseorang dengan pakaian seragam militer hitam sobek disana-sini, membawa sebilah pedang panjang. Pria muda seusianya. Wajahnya penuh darah dan bibirnya membuka.  
Jika Shinya punya ketakutan manusia biasa, ia akan bergidik ngeri. Tapi Shinya bukan manusia normal, ia tumbuh dengan pemandangan seperti ini setiap hari.

Kemudian pria itu menaruh mata− berwarna ungu seperti peony, atau batu kecubung− di tubuhnya, melihat bulan jatuh tepat di hadapannya dalam wujud malaikat penyelamat berambut perak. Netra biru saat itu terlalu cantik sampai menariknya masuk, menggenggam fabrik halus yang Shinya kenakan dengan tangannya yang kasar.

"T-tolong.." ucapnya. Melodi mengudara di tengah sepi.

Dan pada detik itu, sang pria rubuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Shinya tidak pernah punya kawan. Ia adalah salah satu kelinci percobaan dari sebuah proyek terlarang. Keluarga bangsawan utama, Hiiragi, mengambil anak-anak yatim piatu, melatih mereka untuk saling membunuh, agar dapat menentukan kualitas para prajurit yang dikirim ke medan perang. Yang kuat hidup, yang lemah mati terbuang. Kekuatan yang Shinya punya tergolong biasa saja dibandingkan dengan para manusia lain yang terpilih bersamanya. Tapi ia peserta terakhir, jadi ia memberi salut pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap bertahan.

Ia menemukan seseorang yang tepat karena bagaimanapun juga orang yang punya peluang terbesar untuk bertahan adalah orang gila yang ingin tahu apa saja yang ada di sudut alam semesta.

Dan ia ada di sini. Di hadapannya. Terbaring lemah di atas dipan sederhana. Tertutupi sehelai selimut perca. Shinya bisa tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Lelaki ini berbeda. Ia gembira luar biasa dengan khayal akan punya teman sampai-sampai ia tak bisa tidur. Bibirnya membisikkan frasa dengan asal-asalan. Reaksi yang ia dapat tentu hanya hening, tapi Shinya tetap tersenyum. Jemarinya menyibak anak rambut kehitaman dan mengelusnya selembut mungkin.

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, tapi kumohon, bertahanlah."

* * *

Fajar menyingsing. Hari baru, seperti biasa, berkilau dengan embun dan sepuhan emas murni di langit. Tak ada jarum jam penanda waktu.  
 _  
Dimana aku?_

Lelaki berambut gelap itu terbangun dalam kondisi pening. Kepalanya berputar. Tenggorokannya sakit. Ia meraba tubuhnya, panik mendadak saat tak mendapati pedang di pinggangnya.

 _Sial. Sial sial sial. Apa yang terjadi?_

Guren memaksa otaknya bekerja. Memutar memori, mengacak momen.

Ia ingat orang-orang bergemuruh menyerbu markas lawan, penuh semangat dan kehormatan. Keriuhan yang diisi perintah, seruan perang, dan suara aduan pedang. Ketika prajurit-prajurit itu menyerbu, berdiri berhadapan masing-masing dengan pedang teracung tinggi, dan suara-suara manusia ditarik oleh angin menuju kota, Guren merangsek masuk ke ruang komando utama. Pemimpin musuh pasti ada di sini, pikirnya selagi ia meraih pedangnya dan menebas setiap manusia yang menghalangi. Guren berhasil menembus pertahanan, menendang pintu. Jendral perang lawan duduk di balik meja topi perangnya menutupi wajah, tak berniat untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Alih-alih, lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum. Hangat. Menyambut. Guren tidak percaya, masih memelototi si kakek tua. Tawa berderai merobek hening.

"Ah, Ichinose Guren, bukan? Pemimpin tim Alpha, dan pewaris utama Mikado no Tsuki. Selamat datang di ruangan sederhanaku. Namaku−"

"Tidak perlu," Guren menyahut, dingin. "Aku tidak datang untuk bertamu, jadi telan basa-basimu. Keluarkan senjatamu. Aku tidak akan segan meski pada orang tua."

Tawa sang jendral kembali berkumandang. Dia memandang Guren seolah Guren adalah anak kecil dan mengangguk. "Sungguh kehormatan bagiku untuk mati ditanganmu, Guren. Tapi aku khawatir kematianku hanya akan menambah minyak pada api, mengobarkan perang semakin lama, dan semakin brutal. Jujur saja, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk posisi ini, bukan? Aku ingin sekali bersantai bersama cucu-cucuku."

Manik coklat berubah makna tatapnya, dari lembut, sekarang serius.

"Jadi, aku akan menawarkanmu kesepakatan. Tarik mundur pasukanmu, dan kami akan pergi. Semuanya. Terserah basis ini akan kau gunakan sebagai apa. Aku menanggung begitu banyak pengharapan orang tua yang merelakan anaknya mengabdi sebagai prajurit siap mati, kau tahu."

Guren berdecih. "Yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan mundur, atau melepaskan mangsaku."

Lagi, jendral itu tertawa. Guren menyorot tajam, tidakkah ia seharusnya mencoba melarikan diri? Seorang jendral perang dari Mikado no Oni bukanlah orang sembarangan, berapapun usianya.

"Kalau begitu, sayang sekali."

Lampu di ruangan seketika mati. Guren tertegun sejenak, namun seketika kembali siaga. Pedangnya diayunkan sesuai insting, dan tidak ada suara apa-apa.  
Guren, yang belum pernah sekalipun meleset mengeliminasi lawan, hanya menebas udara kosong.  
Tidak ada apa-apa.  
Tunggu.  
Kecuali satu. Bunyi bip itu, Guren sangat mengenalnya. Timer hitung mundur dari sebuah bom.

05.

"Sialan." Guren mengumpat, sadar dirinya dijebak.

04.

Ia berlari ke arah pintu, mencoba membukanya. Terkunci.

03.

"Sialan." Ia mengulangi, dibelahnya pintu itu semudah pisau memotong mentega.

02.

Guren melemparkan dirinya keluar bersamaan dengan bunyi bip terakhir. Dentuman membahana, aria ledakan, simfoni guncangan dan nada keras mengerubunginya. Indera pendengarannya berdenging nyeri, tapi Guren terus berlari menjauh sampai−apa? Guren lupa apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Sekilas potongan mengenai bulan dan malaikat.

Ia harus segera pergi, Guren membatin. Tapi sebelumnya, ia harus menemukan pedangnya dulu.

Ia membawa matanya menjelajah, tepat di tengah ruangan terdapat meja, dilengkapi segelas air dan sepotong roti. Di luar, langit membentang luas seperti lukisan. Dan di luar ruangan ini, ada sewujud manusia yang membawa pedangnya.

Malaikatnya keluar dari pintu, mengetuk pelan sarung pedangnya, lalu mengelusnya halus. Cengir muncul di wajahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dalam keheningan.

Jadi ia sekarang berwarna ungu di tengah biru.

Tak ada pihak yang keberatan dengan lamanya pandangan.

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun, ya, putri tidur." Suara sehalus beledu dan senyum memikat. Guren menatap malaikat penyelamat yang membawakan pedangnya− mengkilat. Mungkin lelaki perak ini sudah membersihkannya juga.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau yang menolongku?" Guren bertanya, serak.

"Ah ya, aku menemukanmu kemarin malam. Kau terluka parah juga. Untung aku cukup kompeten dalam pengobatan." Dijawab dengan nada bicara santai.

"Terimakasih− siapa namamu?" – siapakah kau, wahai malaikat? Apa kau keturunan dewa-dewi, atau menjelma dari impian kanak-kanakku tentang pahlawan dan putri?

"Shinya. Hiiragi Shinya."

"…. Hiiragi Shinya…. ?" Guren membisu. Lelaki ini, malaikatnya, adalah seorang Hiiragi.

"Dan kau?" Pertanyaan serupa dilontarkan.

Hening lama.

"Dan kau?" Pengulangan kali kedua.

"Ichinose Guren dari Mikado no Tsuki. Aku adalah lawanmu."

* * *

Ada cermin di hadapannya. Ia melihat mata biru di belakangnya dan lebam biru di wajahnya. Kulitnya pucat dan penuh bekas luka. Mirip dengan wajah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana situasinya jika ia bukan pahlawan berstatus siaga misi. Mungkin mereka berdua bisa saling mencintai dan menikah di bawah sinar kubah kaca yang megah. Mereka bisa berjalan di tepi danau, merasakan angin menarikan dedaunan, bergenggaman tangan, meluruskan hal-hal yang rumit—

Ah, angan-angannya terlalu naif. Guren tahu ia tidak punya pilihan setelah mendengar malaikatnya mengucap nama. Hiiragi Shinya. Hiiragi. Keluarga penguasa semena-mena yang diagungkan seolah Tuhan. Keluarga yang membuat hidupnya sulit dan berantakan di usia belia. Guren sudah bersumpah pada mendiang ayahnya bahwa ia akan menghabisi Hiiragi terkutuk itu satu per satu.  
Itu artinya ia harus membunuh Shinya.  
Itu artinya ia harus membalas kebaikan malaikatnya dengan cipratan darah, meskipun ia telah−  
Pikiran Guren melambat saat mencari kata—kata yang sulit, besar, tapi sedih itu.

* * *

Diam-diam Shinya kembali ke padang ilalang ketika si pemuda Ichinose hilang dalam isi benak. Ia berbaring diselimuti rumput hijau. Langit membiru dari ujung ke ujung.  
Biru menggambarkan Langit dan Laut. Cinta dan Benci. Ambisi dan Perasaan. Kebahagiaan dan Kesedihan. Kesediaan dan Amarah. Kawan, dan Lawan.  
Angin menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur begitu lembut, mengantar Shinya ke dalam rangkulan alam.

Ia, wujud dari manusia pengecut tak berdaya, hanya menonton Guren dari balik jendela kaca dan mulai mempertanyakan mengapa takdir melukis seluruh hidupnya dengan paksaan merelakan, lalu merasa dirinya begitu kontras di dunianya sendiri.

Ia menjadi biru di tengah merah darah.

Manusia di tengah kehancuran.

Shinya yang begitu bodoh sampai jatuh cinta dengan lawannya.

* * *

 _"Guren, hiduplah. Tuntaskan janjimu, bunuh aku."_

 _"Tidak. Aku takkan melakukannya."_

 _"Kau harus melakukannya. Kau akan menghancurkan Hiiragi, bukan? Demi ayahmu. Demi keluargamu. Demi temanmu."_

 _"Aku tidak lagi peduli, Shinya. Jangan memaksa."_

 _"Guren, selamatlah. Takdir kita bertalian karna satu alasan, dan aku yakin ini cinta."_

 _"..."_

 _"Guren, berbahagialah. Pertemuan kita singkat dan semuanya terlalu terburu-buru, tapi kelak kita akan punya banyak waktu."_

 _"Kapan?"_

 _"Suatu hari. Di negeri atas awan dimana tidak ada perang. Tidak ada kawan atau lawan. Hanya ada kita."_

 _"Kau benar-benar percaya itu, Shinya?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Kalau begitu, bantu aku mewujudkannya."_

 _"Bagaimana?"_

 _"Mari kita mati bersama."_

* * *

Ia melayang di tengah kegelapan.

"Guren, apa kau di sana? Gelap sekali di sini," panggil Shinya. Ia sudah siap mati. Mereka berdua menyetujui hal ini.

"Aku di sini," balas Guren. Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya, melihat mata malaikatnya berlapiskan air. Tangis. Basah. Sedih.  
Tak apa, Shinya, kita akan baik-baik saja, betapa Guren ingin memeluk dan mengucap kata-kata itu.  
Tapi ia tak mampu.

Pikirannya mulai berkelebat mencari kata besar itu. Kata yang sulit tapi terdengar sedih itu. Kata yang mengingatkannya pada lorong gelap dan alunan nada biola yang pelan dan kekosongan di hatinya.

Astaga.

"Aku mencari sebuah kata. Kata yang besar, sulit, tapi sangat sedih. Aku sudah menemukannya sekarang."

"Kata apa?" tanya malaikatnya.

"Hidup." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengingat rasa saat oksigen mengalir ke saluran kerongkongannya, mengisi paru-paru dengan kehidupan.  
"Aku hidup. Kau hidup. Kita hidup."

"Hidup itu tidak menyedihkan," sangkal Shinya.

"Akan menyedihkan bila berakhir," balas Guren. Ia dapat melihat seluruh keraguan itu masih ada di sana, di mata Shinya, tapi hanya bisa menyenangkan hati malaikatnya janji akan kehidupan di antara nebula dan supernova.

"Aku akan selalu di sini, tapi ini terakhir kali kita bisa berbicara bersama."  
 _  
Maafkan aku, maafkan aku._ _Aku tak cukup kuat untuk melindungimu dari dunia._

"Ada sesuatu yang belum pernah bisa kukatakan padamu."

"Selamat tinggal?"

"Bukan." Ia mengingat momen di mana ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Guren sudah menjadi milik Shinya untuk selamanya sejak ia menyelamatkan Guren di malam berkilau sinar rembulan. Jadi, pada kesempatan ini ia membalas: "Hai. Hai, Shinya. Aku sangat, sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

 _Maafkan aku, terima kasih, maafkan aku._

"Tolong. Aku tak ingin. Tolong."

Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum, kedua ujung bibir tertarik ke telinga. Ia melihat terakhir kali nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Biru seperti langit. Biru seperti laut. Biru seperti mata Shinya.

Ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya seperti seorang manusia normal jadi ia berkata:

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Begitupun aku."

Peluru menembus jantung Guren. Ujung pedang mengoyak dada Shinya.

Mereka tidak punya pilihan, jadi mereka membuatnya. Mengakhiri hidup bersama.

Mati, lalu kekal di nirwana. Berdua.

* * *

Dipublish semenit sebelum 12:00. Mati saya.

Kritik, saran, bahkan permintaan untuk menghapus fik saya terima. Kotak review tersedia di bawah ini.

sign,

Ara


End file.
